Just hold me in your arms
by Queen Stardust
Summary: A veces no son necesarias palabras, ni experiencias vividas juntos. Un simple gesto puede significarlo todo.


_Disclaimer: ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece, tampoco los escenarios. Todo eso pertenece a la gran JK. Lo único mío es la manipulación de las palabras._

_NA: Espero que se entienda; esta es la mezcla de los estresantes días de exámenes y ver Eduardo Manostijeras a horas intempestivas._

* * *

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que no era ni suficientemente alta, ni suficientemente delgada, ni suficientemente guapa. Jamás destacaría por su físico. Tampoco era inteligente, ni buena deportista, no destacaba en arte, mucho menos en pociones. Era simple y llanamente ella. Mediocre hasta la médula. Y lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que jamás sería aquella que levantase los suspiros-y otras cosas-de los chicos al pasar. Tampoco sería admirada ni halagada por los profesores. Pero no le importaba. Había nacido así, se había aceptado así. Porque a Mary Mcdonald le gustaba como era pese a que el resto del mundo no lo entendiera. Ella se miraba al espejo y, pese a no ver a la chica 10, veía una chica mona. Ella, observaba sus calificaciones, y pese a no ser de Extraordinario, ahí estaban sus Aceptables. Además tenía amigos, era divertida y extrovertida, se reía mucho, se lo pasaba bien. Era feliz.

Pero esa noche no se sentía bien. No sabía lo que era, simplemente el nudo comenzó en su estómago y subió poco a poco a su pechó, hasta que se le instaló en la garganta. Esperó a que la Sala Común quedara obsoleta, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, así que tampoco subiría al cuarto. No quería llorar, no le gustaba como se sentía cuando lo hacía. Débil, quejica. Mary había aprendido una cosa de ser mediocre, que debías ser fuerte o aquel que era superior, e incluso los mediocres como tú, te pisotearían a la primera de cambio. Miraba el fuego con los ojos cada vez más vidriosos. Intentando analizar por qué se sentía así. Quizás, pensó, quizás era porque aquel Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos se había metido con ella de nuevo. No, eso no era, se decía, pues poco le importaban lo que pudieran decir de ella. Quizás, prosiguió, quizás era porque Lily, atareada con sus nuevas tareas de prefecta la había dejado todo el día sola. No, claro que no, eso era estúpido e infantil. A lo mejor, a lo mejor era porque Davey Gudgeon no le había contestado a la última lechuza, claro que ella le había contestado de manera ruda, quizás. Pero ella siempre estaba para leer sus problemas y él, al parecer, solo para reír con ella. No, tampoco era por eso, su amistad con Davey ni siquiera se acercaba a la que tenía con algunos otros. ¿Y si era por todo? ¿Y si era porque Mary se sentía un cero a la izquierda? Desde hacía un tiempo no encontraba su lugar. Lily, demasiada atareada entre la prefectura, los estudios y esquivar a James, se había encerrado en su burbuja. Alice, había comenzado a salir con Frank y siempre andaban pegados, apenas podía hablar con los dos. Y los Merodeadores… Bueno, eran los Merodeadores. El resto de amigos eran simples conocidos, no podría sentirse a gusto hablando con ellos. Pero, ¿hablar de qué? Si ella siempre parecía risueña, parecía feliz. Y ella se lo creía. Se había creído que no le importaba ser mediocre, estar a otra altura que sus amigos, y que era fuerte, podía con ello. Se había creído que siempre estaría bien, que aquellas máscaras con sonrisas lo solucionarían todo. Pero su orgullo, aquel que le había colocado en Gryffindor, la recordaba de vez en cuando, rebelándose, que Mary no aceptaba del todo aquello. Que quería brillar, quería gustar, quería que por un momento, pequeño, ínfimo, alguien se fijara en ella y la dijera que no era mediocre, que tenía algo, aunque fuera diminuto, que la hacía especial.

No se había dado cuenta de que la Sala Común estaba solitaria, ni de que sus lágrimas desde entonces se habían dejado caer por todo su rostro, manchándolo todo. El libro que fingía leer estaba totalmente mojado, la tinta ya comenzaba a correrse. Tan concentrada en llorar estaba que ni cuenta se dio tampoco de que Sirius, viniese de donde viniese, se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se acercó, apresurándose en deshacerse de aquello que le había robado al profesor Slughorm para gastarles una broma a los Slytherin de tercero-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella alzó la vista y no sonrió, pese a que hubiera querido. El llanto la podía, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y le miró, levantando el libro.

-¿Qué tontería, verdad?-retiró el libro, intentando darle a entender a su compañero de que había sido por su culpa aquel llanto tan tremendo.

Sirius se acercó al sofá, mirando el libro cerrado sobre su regazo. No reconocía el título exactamente, pero supuso que aquella historia debía ser tortuosa para la romántica empedernida de Mary. No le gustaba verla llorar, en realidad, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie. Y estuvo tentado de irse, de subir por las escaleras. Pero, era Mary. No era la chica más atractiva, ni la más talentosa, pero le hacía reír. Era su amiga, él así lo sentía. Así que terminó sentándose a su lado, esperando que ella le dijera qué hacer. Se sentía inútil.

-Sirius… ¿me puedes abrazar un momento?-su voz quebrada dejó ver como lo había pensado, pero lo necesitaba. Y si sus lágrimas y aquel nudo en la garganta no hablasen por ella no lo habría pedido. Pues ella bien sabía quién era Sirius Black. Era el chico más atractivo del colegio, aquel por el que todas perdían el norte y el sur. Aquel en el que una chica como ella tenía prohibido fijarse. Y jamás lo hizo, no en ese modo. Pero era su amigo, eso sí podía hacerlo, de eso si tenía privilegios.

El Black relajó su porte aristocrático, ese que ante cualquiera que no fueran su panda de Merodeadores tenía. Le pilló por sorpresa. Claro que había abrazo, a Lily, como si fuera una hermana. Y también le habían pedido abrazos, pero con un toque mucho más lujurioso del que jamás nadie pueda imaginar. Pero, observando a Mary tan frágil delante de él pidiéndole un simple abrazo tuvo un momento de duda, incluso de miedo. Era absurdo pensar que él, Sirius Black, podría dar mal un abrazo, pero lo pensó. Porque quería darle el mejor abrazo que pudiera, quería dejar de verla tan vulnerable que no la reconocía, jamás la había visto llorar. Y quería que parara de hacerlo. Así que con una timidez desconocida en su propio cuerpo la rodeó, refugiándola en sus brazos cuando ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Es absurdo que me sienta segura así?-se le escuchó decir a la castaña de manera sofocada y proyectada, por la postura y el llanto.

-No. Aquí siempre estarás segura, Mary.

Y así fue. A los ojos de la gente eran dos personas que habían sido unidas por las casualidades del destino: Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, Mary la de Lily. Pero había noches, noches perdidas, en las que Sirius se encontraba a Mary en el sofá mirando al fuego. Otras, Mary descubría a Sirius sentado en el alfeizar mirando la libertad de los terrenos. Mary y Sirius nunca fueron amantes, jamás compartieron un beso, una caricia, una mirada o un susurro de amor. Pero siempre se sintieron seguros en los brazos del otro.


End file.
